


Good Girl

by Tangerine_Catnip



Series: The Twins Get Kinky [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Dirty Talk, Elves are Cats, Elves with tails, F/M, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Live in Nashville, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: Lup is pissed about how the casino heist went down. Luckily, Barry knows exactly how to get her mind off things.





	Good Girl

No one had said anything yet. Not since the temporal belts had activated and whisked Magnus, Merle, Taako, and Lup from their former home to their adopted one and deposited them into a huge heap on the Livingroom floor. Even the remainder of Lup's curse was lost someplace in between the two realities. 

Now Lup was pacing from one side of the kitchen to the other, smoke practically rising off her as she seethed. Over by the kitchen counter, Magnus, Merle and Taako sat on stools in that exact order, eyes swinging right to left and back like the pendulum of a grandfather clock as they followed Lup.

Magnus reached over merle to prod Taako and whispered, "She's your sister, say something."

"Pfft, yeah, she sure is. That's why I know not to get in her way. Maybe it's just me, Kemosabe, but I sure don't fancy figuring out what it feels like to be deep fried."

Merle stood up, but before he could do or say whatever he was planning, a hero stepped in. Not the hero they deserved, but surely the one they needed. A hero wearing long, navy-blue jeans.

Barry inserted himself into Lup's path, holding up a hand and planting his back foot on the edge of the scorch mark she had made in the linoleum.

"Lup, stop."

Lup stilled, her shoulders hunched up and her pointed ears slicked back. She pulled back her lips, revealing two sets of wickedly sharp fangs, and hissed viciously at him, spraying saliva everywhere. Her long blond fur-tipped tail swished rapidly back and forth, stirring up the skirt of her ankle-length black dress. 

65 years ago, Barry might have been shocked by this display, but current Barry didn't even blink an eye.

"Sweetie, I didn't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no choice," Barry said. He cleared his throat, pulled himself up to his full height and pointed towards the kitchen floor.

"Down."

It was like Barry had just cast a spell that forced time to come to a screeching halt. Lup froze up, even her tail pausing mid-swing.

The three boys on the stools exchanged looks, each as confused as the others.

Lup tilted her head to the side and blinked at Barry, then shot a glance over her shoulder at Tres Horny Boys. A single bead of sweat slid down the back of her neck.

"You heard me!" Barry barked. "On the floor Lup. Now."

Against every known rule of universal causality, Lup did exactly that. Dropping to her hands and knees on the kitchen floor. Loose strands of hair that had come free of her up-do over the course of the evening's activities falling in front of her eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Taako exclaimed, his arms flying up to his chest like he was trying to fend off an oncoming attack.

Barry bent down and patted Lup's head.

"Good girl. Now sit and stay. I'm going to show out our guests."

Barry stood up and walked around Lup to the three boys.

"I can handle things from here. I don't know what happened back on our home planet, but I'm guessing we can deal with it tomorrow."

Taako stood up and leaned around Barry to get a better look at his sister. Lup hadn't moved a muscle, obeying Barry's orders even if it meant not being able to see what was going on behind her. Taako's left ear flicked, hackles rising on the back of his neck.

"Barold, what did you do to my sister?"

"I told her to sit."

"and, that works?" Magnus asked.

"It does if you know how to do it," Barry said with a shrug. He planted his hands on his hips, waiting, but the boys were too distracted by Lup to get the message.

"Look, guys, there's no nice way to say this," Barry said with a sigh. "Get the fuck out of my house."

* * *

 

Once he had swept Faerûn's rowdiest threesome out the front door and slammed it behind them, Barry returned to the kitchen. Lup was still exactly where he left her, her eyes fixed on the scorched tile and her own soot-covered hands.

Barry knelt and petted her, running his hand all the way down her back.

"I can't believe you did that in front of the boys," Lup muttered.

Barry clicked his tongue and grabbed a handful of Lup's hair, yanking her head up.

"Pets don't speak unless they are spoken to," Barry growled, leaning close to Lup's ear. She shuddered bodily, keeping her eyes focused on an imaginary a point in front of her.

Barry grabbed Lup by the forearm and hauled her back onto her feet. "Go get your collar," Barry ordered, shoving Lup in the direction of their bedroom.

Lup glanced back over her shoulder at him. Barry could almost see the calculations going on behind her eyes as she weighed the consequences of disobeying. Barry set his jaw, glaring back, daring her to try.

Most nights Barry wouldn't be all that concerned if Lup swayed the tide back in her favour and took the dominant position, but this time he was determined to make her heel, no matter how hard she kicked and screamed.

Even without hearing the full details of what had transpired at the Grand Grimaldis casino, Barry knew Lup hadn't been successful in retrieving her preposterously dangerous 15 dollars.

Lup took failure harder than most, as anyone could guess knowing she'd lived through a century of contiguous cycles where failure had been the only option. For her, failure meant countless loss of lives, wholesale destruction of planes, and entire cities turned to ashes and glass.

Because of this, Barry took it as a personal responsibility to remind Lup that life wasn't always like that. Not getting what she wanted was a fact of life and, sometimes, it could even work out for the better.

They'd created a space together, one where Lup could allow herself to be vulnerable and relinquish control into one of the only pairs of hands she trusted as much as her own.

Barry advanced and slapped Lup right on her backside. She yelped and skittered away from him, then turned and hissed, fangs bared.

"I'm not repeating myself all night. You'll do what I say when I tell you, or you'll be punished."

Lup rolled her tongue over her fangs and tucked them back behind her lips. She bowed her head slightly and went toward the bedroom. Barry didn't like to get high handed with her, but Lup was the kind of pet who would take a mile if given an inch.

(Besides, Lup knew her safe word. She could call it off if she felt threatened or hurt.)

Barry met her in the bedroom and was pleased to find she had located her collar and was holding it out for him. A strip of black leather set over a band of red lace, with a silver pair of D and O rings on the front. Lup's collar had been picked for its subtlety. She could easily wear it outside the house like it was just another one of her many choker necklaces.

Barry wrapped it around her throat. The fastener in the back didn't lock, but it was complex enough that it would take quite a lot of effort to get it off without her owner's help.

Barry tilted up her chin to inspect it. Lup leaned up to kiss him, but before their lips could connect, Barry stepped back. Lup caught herself before she tumbled forward, glaring at Barry's back as he headed into the adjoining bathroom.

The sound of pouring water filtered through the open doorway as Barry returned, his shoulders squared, visibly prepared for a fight.

"Kitten, it's bath time. You look like you've been rolling around in a mountain of burning fifteen-dollar bills."

"How-?"

Barry's hand snapped up. He dug his fingertips into either side of Lup's jaw, silencing her mid-sentence.

"Don't make me gag you, pumpkin. You know how much I love hearing you scream."

Lup jerked away from his hold. Barry reached over and plucked the charred remains of a dark green bill from Lup's hair, holding it up for her to see.

"Like I said. You need a bath."

Barry stepped back, gesturing with his free hand. Suddenly, Lup's feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"Sh-shit!" Lup stammered. She held her arms out to either side and thrashed about, but there was nothing she could do to control her body's positioning.

Barry smirked and flipped her upside down with a twirl of his finger. The skirt of Lup's dress slipped down her legs. She grabbed the hem before it turned completely inside out. Barry clicked his tongue and went to unfasten the zipper on the back of Lup's dress that he had done up for her a mere 95 minutes ago.

Dodging back around Lup's thrashing tail, Barry took her hands in his and eased them back. The dress slid down off over her shoulders and into a heap on the bedroom carpet. The dress had enough built-in top support that Lup hadn't needed to wear a bra. Barry traced his fingers up from her collarbone to her belly button, then slipped them under the waistband of her panties.

They looked like a very classy pair of Lacey boy-shorts, but on closer inspection, you'd notice the phrase 'this booty Is on fire' embroidered on the back. (Not that Barry would ever disagree with the sentiment.)

Once he'd pulled them down (or up in this case), Barry was pleased to note that Lup had nearly soaked through the lining of her underwear. He didn't really need any reassurance she was enjoying this, but he took a measure of satisfaction in it all the same.

"I haven't even started touching you yet..." Barry murmured as he slipped his hand between her thighs and rubbed his fingertips over her folds. "You really do like getting ordered around, don't you?"

Lup's tail wrapped around the wrist of the hand Barry was using to tease her. She tried to sit up to glare at him, but with nothing to push off against, the strength check was much higher than expected and she rolled low.

Barry chuckled and took his hand back, pausing to lick his fingers.

"You're going to have to be patient and wait a little longer for playtime," Barry added. He crooked a finger and flipped Lup the right way around. Lup's cheeks were bright red, but that might just have been from the blood rushing to her head.

Lup took a swing in his direction. Her pointed nails decorated in golden-red polish glinted like razor-sharp claws. Barry didn't even need to take a step back to dodge. He shrugged and headed into the bathroom, carrying the levitating Lup along with him.

The oversized bathtub waited in the corner, full almost to the brim with soapy water. The full-length mirror across from it had completely fogged over with steam, and the faint scent of Lup's lavender bubble bath hung in the air.

Barry pointed at the tub and Lup floated over to it, stopping when she was hovering about an inch over the surface of the water.

"Don't you dare!" Lup shouted at Barry's back as he gathered up the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Barry lifted his hand over his head and snapped his fingers.

A loud splash ensued, followed by gasping, sputtering, and some very colourful curses.

Barry dropped off his armful of products at the foot of the tub and grabbed Lup's wrist.

"That's strike three, kitten. I know you've had a rough night. So, I'm giving you one last chance. Try not to forget your on very thin Ice."

Barry brushed a handful of bubbles out of Lup's hair and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Since you can't help speaking up, why don't you start making sounds more fitting for a kitty cat?"

Lup narrowed her eyes at him, the effect magnified by her slit-like pupils shrinking.

"Go on," Barry encouraged.

Lup licked her fangs, holding out for a moment longer.

"Meow..."

Barry leaned in and kissed her. Getting some bubbles in his hair in the process.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Barry asked as he reached for the bottle of shampoo.

* * *

  
Lup more or less behaved through the rest of the bath. She sat still as he massaged a thick lather into her hair, then rinsed it out and repeated with the conditioner. Now she had found her voice, Lup was anything but quiet. Letting loose a 'Mrrr' or the odd 'Merow' to offer an opinion on whatever he was doing.

By the time the second rinse was finished, the bath water had turned a pale grey colour. Barry could've said that helping his partner wash off a coating of ash, soot, and/or blood was not a regular occurrence, but no one would've believed him.

"Ready to come out, pet?"

Lup meowed sharply and slunk down under the warm water until only her eyes and the tips of her ears were above the surface.

Barry frowned and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He braced himself on the side of the tub, reaching in to grab her.

Lup flashed her fangs, and in an instant, Barry realised just how bad he'd fucked up.

Lup lunged for his arm and latched on, dragging Barry down head over heels into the tub with her.

This time the ensuing splash was large enough to utterly soak the floor.

Barry grasped both sides of the tub and righted himself. His clothing was soaked through, clinging to his skin and weighed down by the water.

More importantly than any of that, his pet was laughing at him.

Barry stripped off his shirt, jeans, and boxers, leaving them in the tub to deal with later. Lup raised her eyebrows and shifted a little closer to him, lured in by the possibilities now that they were both in the nude. Her owner, however, had a different idea about what was about to happen.

Barry closed his fingers around Lup's collar, pulling it taught around her throat. He brought her close, letting the look in his eyes do all the talking for him.

Lup's ears drooped, and she whimpered placatingly. Barry scoffed at the effort and dragged her up and out of the tub with him.

* * *

"There... it's not too tight is it?"

Barry sat back to admire his work. The length of silk rope coiled around her lower arms, binding them behind her back wrist to elbow. 

Lup lifted her head from the pillow and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"No..."

"No?" Barry repeated, his tone carrying the barest hint of a threat.

"No, Sir."

Barry patted Lup's head, rewarding her good behaviour.

Barry turned his attention to her legs and picked out another length of rope. He folded it in half to get a sense of where the middle was, then began to wrap it around Lup's calf just above her left ankle, fashioning one half of a pair of cuffs.

Lup meowed at him, and Barry clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Yeah, that's not happening. You've been a very naughty kitty, and naughty kitties get put on short leashes."

Barry pinned Lup's ankle back against her thigh and coiled the rope around both, binding her leg in a kneeling position.

The complex rope bindings looked amazing pressing into Lup's caramel skin. When Barry had been learning the technique, his main concern had been distributing the pressure across a wider area and reducing the chance he might cut off circulation or sprain a joint. The aesthetics were a nice bonus to safety.

Barry tied off the final knot, then grabbed the last bit of rope to bind Lup's other leg. She wriggled and tried to yank her ankle out of his grasp. Her tail came up and whacked against his wrist, for all the good that did. Barry put more of his weight behind his pin and Lup settled, letting him tie the ends off.

After examining the bindings one last time to make sure the ropes weren't too tight or compressing anything they shouldn't, Barry slipped an arm around Lup's middle. He rolled her over onto her back then pulled her up on her knees.  
Lup tucked her legs underneath herself and pressed her thighs together, her head bent forward and her eyes down.

Barry knew from literal experience that Lup's typical reaction to being tied up involved intricately detailed death threats, attempts to bite all enemies in range, and wrestling to move her hand enough to summon a fireball.

Barry tried not to linger on how much trust Lup had in him to let him do this to her. It wasn't becoming for a dominant to start crying in the middle of a scene.

Barry lifted Lup's chin up and tilted her head to the left then the right. Her cheeks were flushed, and Barry was eager to see it spread over her whole body.

"Now what am I going to do with you..." He wondered aloud.

Lup's lips pursed. She probably had a few ideas of her own, but she knew the question was rhetorical and didn't grant her the right to speak.

Barry rubbed Lup's thigh as he thought it over. Little by little, she shifted and opened her legs. Barry took the invitation and tucked his hand between them. He pressed his three middle fingers together, rubbing them over her labia.

Lup meowed agreeably and bumped her head up against his shoulder.

"Do you want to wear a plug?" Barry asked.

Lup blinked at him. Caught off guard by the sudden switch from tender to kinky. She thought about it for a second, then nodded.

Barry gently guided Lup backwards until her shoulders were up against the padded headboard, and her tail was tucked underneath her. Barry stood up, pausing a second to make sure she was settled before leaving to grab a stainless-steel butt plug from their toybox (aka the bottom shelf of a mahogany dresser). The plug had a wide base fashioned into a loop for easy manoeuvring and was weighted in the rounded bulb to keep it in place and make sure its wearer was very aware of its presence.

Lup strained against her bindings when Barry sat down beside her and meowed impatiently at him. Barry ignored her and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, taking his time coating the rounded end in it.

Barry took Lup's bound leg and moved it back a little, tilting her hips up and pressing the toy into the entrance right above where her tail met her body. Lup shuddered as he pushed the plug in, tightening up around it as it settled into place.

Barry held both her thighs and dropped down onto his belly. He didn't give Lup even a moment's notice before he ran his tongue over her lower lips.

Lup squeaked and fell back against the headboard. She was running so hot that Barry could feel the temperature difference on his tongue. It was probably just arousal, but with Lup, there was always a chance fire magic was involved.

Barry pressed forward, dipping in to taste her properly. Lup moaned, her body tensing up.

Barry turned his attention to her clit rolling the tip of his tongue over the small spot. Lup gasped. The sound had a note of sharpness in it that told Barry that it was a little bit too much without something else to distract her from it.

Barry sat up. Lup whimpered at him, though she only needed to wait a moment before Barry pressed his middle and ring finger into her and resumed teasing her clit with his tongue.

This time Lup melted for him, moaning with every exhale.

Barry crooked his fingertips towards Lup's tailbone, feeling the resistance from the plug inside her ass. He had to wonder if Lup would regret agreeing to wear it when she found out what he had planned for her.

Barry moved to kiss the inside of Lup's right thigh and slipped his fingers out. The rope around Lup's arms creaked as she strained against them, but Barry's knots held firm.

He got up and went to prepare a few things, keeping his back toward Lup so she couldn't get a sneak peek.

Lup sat up and her ears perked. Her curiosity just managed to outweigh her other more carnal concerns. Barry refused to let her even catch a glimpse, keeping it hidden behind him as he returned to the bedside and petted her head.

"Good girl. You did have a pretty hard day... So perhaps I could bend the rules a little and skip to the part where I fill you up?" Barry murmured.

Lup meowed agreeably, glancing down at the part of him that usually did the filling.

Barry smirked and ruffled her hair. "Soon..." he promised. Barry covered her eyes with his hand and added, "right after I finish breaking you..."

While his back was facing Lup, Barry had taken a moment to cover the thick silicone toy in a coating of lube, so it was ready to go.

Lup gasped as the tip bumped up against her opening. There was a small moment of resistance, then it slipped in.

The shaft of the toy was thicker near the tip than the base and curved slightly to help keep it in place. Above the controls, there was a second smaller protrusion that looked vaguely like a bunny rabbit, including two tiny ears that Barry lined up on either side of Lup's clit.

Barry uncovered her eyes. Lup had to know what the toy was now that it was inside her.

Lup blinked up at him with a look of such complete and utter betrayal that Barry almost felt bad about misleading her.

Almost.

"What's wrong, this is your favourite toy, isn't it?" Barry asked.

Barry wasn't being hyperbolic. The oversized rabbit vibrator was very solidly built, had three separate motors (two in the shaft and one in the rabbit attachment), and was completely waterproof. While it was Lup's favourite toy, being given it instead of what she clearly wanted had to sting.

Lup looked so mutinous that Barry decided that he'd better switch on the vibrator before she was tempted to break his rules and make him improvise another punishment for her.

The control pad had four buttons arranged under a circle. One set cycled pattern and the other the intensity, Barry clicked the intensity button, and it stirred to life, settling into the default non-stop vibration.

Lup bit down on her gasp and her eyes snapped shut. Barry grasped the toy with one hand and petted Lup with the other.

"There we go... see how good that feels?" Barry purred into her ear.

Lup tensed up, trying vainly to stop her body from trembling. She opened one eye just a sliver and hissed at him.

"More, already?" Barry asked, with a disapproving click of his tongue. "You're such a greedy kitty..."

Barry pressed his thumb down on the intensity button. The quiet buzz of the three motors grew ever so slightly louder.

Lup couldn't hide her reaction this time. The full body shudder started in her core, travelling out from there. The strangled moan she gave was so loud, that had they still been in residence on the Starblaster, everyone would have heard it.

Barry almost pulled his hand out of Lup's hair to muffle her, until he remembered that Magnus and Merle wouldn't be present at breakfast to crack jokes about how much fun they'd been having the night before, that Davenport and Lucretia wouldn't have to avoid eye contact and pretend they hadn't noticed anything, and that Taako wouldn't have any reason to awkwardly pry into the nights events to make sure the screaming was purely from pleasure.

Lup was starting to slump down, so Barry cuddled up beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her middle and nuzzled into her neck.

"Is this enough for you?"

"..."

"No? What if I do this?"

Barry gently angled the rabbit towards her tailbone, knowing full well that the vibrations from the toy in her pussy would easily transfer to the plug in her ass.

The rope creaked again, and Barry made a mental note to double check for frayed edges after this. Aside from that, only Lup's expression changed. Her mouth hung slightly open, the tip of her tongue was sticking out just past her bottom lip.

Barry touched the side of her cheek, and she looked up at him. The blue ring of colour in her eyes was almost completely overtaken by her blown-out pupils. Lup's conscious brain was taking a back seat at the moment, allowing her to fully immerse herself in her role. Even if Barry cut her loose right now, her mindset would be drastically different than the one she'd been stuck in while pacing the kitchen.

Still, Barry J. Bluejeans was not the kind of man who settled for a job half done.

"Here's what's going to happen next, kitten. I'm going to keep this up until you cum so hard you can't see straight. Then, and only then, I'll untie you. Got it?"

Lup mewed, the plaintive sound cut off by a shuddering gasp.

Barry started to gently slide the toy in and out. It really wasn't suited for vigorous thrusting, but a little bit more movement could hardly be a bad thing.

"Ma-master..."

Barry froze. He sat back and blinked at Lup. He had definitely heard her voice, but the tone was so meek that it clashed with basically everything he was used to. The last time he'd suggested she call him 'Master' in bed, Lup had given him a look that said, 'not even in your wet dreams, buster'.

"What was that?" Barry murmured, a harshness in his voice betraying how much hearing that little word had turned him on.

Lup batted her lashes at him. The effect magnified by the tears gathering at the edges of her eyes.

"Master, please don't move it," Lup pleaded.

Barry swallowed and nodded. He slipped the vibrator back in and held it there, letting it do its work.

Barry couldn't even find the will to care that Lup was talking back, not if he got to hear her say 'master' one more time.

Lup closed her eyes again, yielding to the ministrations of the toy. Parts of her jolting every time a particularly sensitive nerve was hit, witch at this point was about twice every half second.

Barry tapped the button again, cycling into intensity level 3. Lup whined and glanced up at berry out of the corner of her eye. Though it almost didn't matter when she was already being pushed so close to her limit.

Barry pressed the flat of his hand over Lup's lower tummy, feeling a slight hint of the vibration under his fingers.

"You're handling this really well..." Barry noted. "Are you holding back on purpose? Or was tonight really that stressful?"

Lup didn't dare risk breaking her concentration to reply. Her jaw was clenched, and her shoulders were squared, pressing against his chest.

There was one more setting higher than the current one, but Barry was reluctant to use it. It had been a good few weeks since they'd used vibrators, and Lup's sensitivity to them skyrocketed when she hadn't been acclimatised first. Barry decided that he'd have to rely on his other skills to get Lup to where he wanted her to be.

He held Lup tightly around her middle with his arm, lifting her up just enough to support most of her weight. He adjusted how Lup was kneeling so that her legs were together.

"Hold it with your thighs... Yes, just like that." Barry kissed her neck. "Good girl."

Barry set her back down, making use of his freed hands. He started with Lup's breasts. He cupped one in each hand, gently kneading and rubbing them with his fingers before focusing in on her nipples.

Barry rolled them between his forefinger and thumb. His ability to judge Lup's reaction was somewhat hampered by the consistent cries of pleasure and involuntary movements, so he erred on the side of gentle with her.

"Hey, kitten?"

Barry waited, half expecting Lup to be unable to answer.

"Mmmmm?"

Barry had been planning on saying something dirty or aggressive, but instead, his mouth blurted, "I love you."

Lup whimpered, and Barry frantically searched for something more fitting to say, but only ended up repeating himself.

"I love you so much."

Lup started shaking, this time from laughter.

"fucking, damn it. You utter goober! I-"

Lup never got to finish that sentiment. The second her guard was down the vibrator got the better of her. The next thing she knew, her mind was going blank.

"Ah-ha!"

Barry regained his hold around Lup's middle and grabbed the base of the rabbit vibe. He watched Lup closely, whispering sweet nothings to her until she fell back against him, panting heavily. Barry quickly switched the vibrator off to avoid overstimulating her.

Lup's body lay limp against Barry's chest. Barry reached down and tugged on the ropes binding Lup's arms. They came free quickly if you knew the trick. In a few minutes, Barry managed to undo it and the two ties around Lup's legs. The rope left pale pink lines on her skin, but none of them looked deep or overly painful.

Barry helped Lup lay down on her back, and she moved her legs and arms out in a long cat-like stretch.

Barry crawled over to the end of the bed and took hold of the base of the vibrator.

"Should I take it out?" Barry asked.

Lup nodded and spread her legs a little wider. Barry slowly pulled it back, his eyes widening all the way.

Between the lube and her own fluids, Lup was literally dripping wet, enough to coat the inside of her thighs as well as everything else. The pink silicon glistened, along with Lup's flushed vulva.

Barry swallowed and gingerly placed the toy on the nightstand, trying not to let it show that the sight had gone straight to his dick.

Lup sat up and stretched, her ears flicked back, and her tail swished around now it was free from being pinned underneath her.

She lifted one hand and gently licked the side of her knuckles before bringing it up and brushing her hair back in a characteristic grooming gesture.

Barry chuckled and scratched her gently under her chin.

"Looks like you're ready to behave now, huh?"

Lup meowed at him which Barry took as a positive sign. Summoning his best commanding voice, Barry issued his next orders.

"Up."

Lup pulled herself on to her knees and stretched her body out, holding her hands up infront of her like paws.

"Roll over."

Lup flopped onto her back, hanging her head over the edge of the bed and looking up at him from her upside-down position.

Barry stood up on the side off the bed Lup was and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Open."

Lup obeyed, parting her lips and allowing Barry access to her mouth. He pressed two fingers to her tongue. Before he could order her to suck on them, Lup closed her mouth and grasped Barry's wrist, applying herself completely to the task. Lup's tail curled up between her legs, resting on her belly.

Luckily for Barry, no one else was around to witness how quickly he caved to Lup's teasing. He jerked his hand back. Lup smirked at him from her perch. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Daring him to come and claim it.

Barry took a step forward, and Lup grabbed his hips with both hands.

"F-fuck..." Barry swore as Lup took him into her mouth. He followed her lead, even past the point where he was worried he might choke her.

"Show off..." Barry murmured. Even doing his best to embody a dominating persona he couldn't really be annoyed with Lup when she had his entire dick in her mouth.

Lup swallowed, her throat constricting around the head of his cock. Barry groaned, taking hold of her wrists and squeezing them tightly.

In this position, Barry had to be the one to provide any movement and trust Lup would use her hold on his hips to help him set the pace.

'Please remember you have to breathe' Barry thought as he gingerly started to rock his hips. He knew all too well that Lup was prone to taking on more than she could handle.  
Barry bit down on his bottom lip, following Lup's lead until he was quite literally fucking her throat.

"Holy shit, sweetie," Barry breathed," Remind me never to doubt you or your incredible lack of gag reflex."

Lup snorted, which was probably a tad dangerous for someone in her position and slapped Barry on his ass.

"Ack, sorry..." Barry murmured. He took a deep breath, trying to salvage his persona. He always found it harder to hold it together once he got directly involved. Being in very close contact with Lup always turned him into a puddle of soft and squishy feelings.

He buried a hand in her hair and tugged on it just a little bit. Hopefully that counted towards being a rough, demanding master.

Now that the pace was set, Lup dropped one of the hands on his hips and moved it to her chest, pinching her nipple between her fingers. Not to be left out, Barry reached for her other breast, teasing her like before.

Lup moaned around him. Barry felt the vibration all the way up his spine.

He jerked back, his cock sliding out from Lup's lips with a faint pop. She stopped what she was doing and rolled over, her big blue eyes looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and concern.  
Barry shook his head, regaining his composure. He moved back over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Shhh, don't fret. You are doing absolutely fantastic, kitten... but there's something of yours that I want mo-..."

Lup didn't even let him finish his sentence before she turned her back to him, got down on her hands and knees and bent over. Lup's tail curled up in the air, gently swaying as she showed off and drawing the eye to the plug just underneath it.

If that wasn't tempting enough, Lup stuck her hand between her legs and parted her outer lips with two fingers, giving Barry a very good look at her vaginal opening.  
Barry took a deep breath in.

"Yup. That's it. Good girl."

Barry grabbed Lup's hip with one hand, the base of her tail with the other, and thrust in.

They moaned together. Lup dropped down onto her elbows. Barry leaned over her, tucking an arm around her middle.

As he'd entered her, Barry noted the slight pressure from the weighted butt plug. Reminding him that between it and his cock, Lup was very well filled.

He tugged one of her pointed ears back and whispered, "I love being inside you after you've had a good orgasm."

Lup tightened up around him, meowing questioningly.

As aesthetically pleasing as Lup's backside was, Barry needed to have her facing him. Partly because he wanted to see her reactions, but mostly because he wanted to kiss the crap out of her.

It took a few minutes to manoeuvre Lup from doggy style back to masonry without parting from her. Once Barry ducked under one of Lup's legs and pinned both her hands above her head with his, he elaborated on his previous remark.

"Mhm... well, For starters you're warmer, wetter, and so very accommodating afterwards..."

Barry got up on the bed along with Lup, the mattress creaking under the combined weight.

Barry leaned down and captured Lup's lips with his, the rest of his explanation having to wait until he'd finished exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"...It might just be my imagination, but you also seem friskier after. Almost like you're not quite satisfied yet?"

Barry started to move his hips, skipping right to the part where he rutted her up against the mattress.

"But you want to know the best part?" Barry asked, pausing to kiss Lup's throat. "I get to give you your second orgasm, and the second is always better."

Lup mrrrred her agreement, and Barry hoped that meant his little speech had come off as sexy. Judging by the glazed look in Lup's eyes, she'd probably respond to anything he said at this point. Her ear tips pointed out perpendicular to her head and her mouth hung open.

Barry left her wrists above her head. he brushed her hair away from her eyes and planted a firm kiss on her forehead.

"My precious kitten..."

Lup shifted, not enough to change her pose but enough to prompt Barry to ask, "something wrong?"

Lup latched on to the permission the question gave her to speak.

"Harder, Master. Please?"

Barry nodded. He didn't need to be asked twice. He took firm hold of Lup's hips and gave her everything he had.

Lup's back arched and her fingers closed into fists. Her moans of pleasure mixing with Barry's grunts of effort.

It was good, so very good. Barry would have liked to keep it up all night, but he needed to save some of his strength for aftercare.

Barry buried himself in deep and reached over Lup to snatch the still wet rabbit vibe from the nightstand. He sat up, and for a split second, he thought he saw genuine fear in Lup's face as she wondered what he planned to do with it.

Barry laughed and pressed the toy into Lup's hand and guided her wrist down between her legs. Once the shaft of the vibrator was up against her clit, Barry pressed the button that started the motor back up.

Catching on to his intent, Lup moved the toy on her own. As much as Barry wanted to do everything for her, he knew better than to try using the more powerful motor directly on her most sensitive spot himself.

He resumed his grounding hold on Lup's hips and tilted them just slightly, so he could use gravity to his advantage.

After maintaining control all night, Barry finally allowed himself to relax. A soft growl passed his lips, a noise he usually reserved for when the roles were reversed, and he was playing a loyal puppy dog to her strict handler.

Lup partially covered her mouth with her free hand. Barry met her gaze and stated, "you're mine."

Conceptually, Barry understood that Lup was an independent being that he could never claim ownership over, but at that moment he didn't really care, and judging by the fervent look Lup gave him in return, neither did she.

Lup tightened up around him. Sensing she was about to fall, Barry snatched her up into his arms, folding her body into his. Lup dropped the vibrator and wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, and her legs behind his back. They clung to each other as waves of mutual bliss flowed through them.

* * *

  
Barry gently pressed a warm mug into Lup's hands.

"It's cool enough to drink, I tested it."

Lup nodded and lifted it to her lips, taking a deep sip of the mint chocolate tea.

Barry sat down on the bed and curled up behind her, arms around her middle his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Feeling up for talking yet?"

Lup drank all her tea in one go. She was parched from a full two hours of being ordered around, teased, and fucked.

"Yeah..." Lup agreed as she put the mug back down on the bedside table.

They were both wearing their bedclothes. Barry in his plaid fleece pyjama pants and Lup in an oversized t-shirt nightgown.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and a little sore... mostly between my legs."

"Any rope burns?"

Lup examined her arms and legs again and shook her head no.

"How about you?" Lup asked. 

"Tired, yeah... and a little worried I messed it up in a few places."

"Don't sweat it, babe. It was cute, and you did amazing where it counted. I was like seriously pissed. Like, super-duper-hella-mega pissed, and you totally dominated me out of it. I feel amazing right now."

"Yeah, speaking of that. I'm also belatedly embarrassed and very sorry that I started a scene with your brother in the room."

Lup hissed a breath between her teeth.

"Right. Christ on a bike. How am I going to explain this to Taako?"

"Tomorrow problem," Barry decided with a shrug. "Do you want to sleep, or stay up and cuddle?"

Lup yawned widely, her ears tilting back then flicking forward as she snapped her mouth shut.

"Sleep it is."

Barry got up and went to turn the lights off and close the blinds. The toys had been washed and put back where they belonged, ready for whenever they were called on again.

Barry pulled the covers up over Lup's shoulders then settled in behind her. He traced a trail of kisses up Lup's neck. His lips bumped up against leather about half way up.

"Oh, I forgot to take your collar off."

Barry went to unfasten it, but Lup reached over her shoulder to slap his hand away. She growled at him, the deep sound reverberating in her chest.

Barry chuckled and left it alone.

"You were a very, very, very, good kitty..."

"Thanks, I know."

A silent moment passed as the couple settled in to sleep. Left to his thoughts, Barry remembered to ask a very important question.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"Mhmm, nope... but if you're taking requests, I wouldn't mind getting pushed around a little more."

"You aren't actually made of iron you know, I could hurt you."

Lup snickered into her pillow. Barry didn't join in on the joke.

"We can talk about it," Lup added. "Figure something out beforehand."

"Alright," Barry agreed.

* * *

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh."

Barry hummed sympathetically and patted Lup's shoulder.

"Hush," Kravitz hiss-whispered in her direction. "Part of the point of a stakeout is being quiet. They could return any moment."

Lup threw her arms up in the air, gesturing at the endless stretch of wilderness around them. "Dude, there's no one around for miles! How do we even know they're coming back?"

"They did leave all their stuff..." Barry reminded her.

"Necromancers are creatures of habit and protective of their lairs. I've even heard stories of one hiding in the jungles of Chult who was dedicated enough to build an entire castle out of the bodies he reanimated."

"What, like everything? Like even the beds and stuff?" Lup asked.

Kravitz nodded.

"Grrrrrooooooooosssssssssssssss! Can't we just like, track them or something? Do we not have that technology?"

"You should be thankful that we don't, or I would've used it to catch up with a certain rogue litch that avoided capture for a decade."

Barry coughed.

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." Lup decided. Standing from her hiding spot behind a fallen tree and stretching out all four limbs plus tail. "I'll scream if I bump into anyone who looks like they're coming home with the groceries."

With that, she headed off into the forest, dry leaves crunching under her boots. Once she was fully out of hearing range, Kravitz turned to Barry.

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"uh, yeah?"

"Taako told me a wild story earlier this week."

"O-oh?"

"Apparently you told Lup to sit, and she did what you told her?"

"Uh, yup. It's a-um... it's a thing."

"Oh dear. This is kind of awkward... I'm just going to say it. Would it be possible for you to teach me how to do that to Taako?"

Barry blinked at the elder reaper and nodded slowly.

"Y-yes? Yes, I can."

"...."

"You uh... you know it's a sex thing, right?"

"I do."

"Cool, just checking."


End file.
